Surprise, surprise
by micamontes99
Summary: My version of what I think should have happened in 5x17. One-Shot.


**A/N: So this is my first one-shot. This is my version of what should have happened in 5x17. No hate please!**

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Aria's POV**

"If we stay together, you may grow to resent me. But if you take this time for yourself, there will be no regrets." As I hear these words leave my boyfriend's mouth my heart starts to break at the thought of not being with him. I love too much to stand him leaving me because of a stupid mistake I made. "At least tell me you'll think about it-"

"No I'm not going to think about it! Ezra I love you so much! I not going to miss anything because as cheesy as this sounds," I take a deep breathe and say the next words "you are my everything. You are the only thing I need in my life to be happy. I don't want to sound too cliché either but Ezra, I almost lost you, for ever, and no I won't waste the time I have to be with you until God knows when just because you think you ruined my high school career. You didn't, so please believe that. The only thing I don't want to regret is not being with you the last days of your life."

"I- I believe you" he looks at me with such an intense gaze that clearly is full of love and passion. "I love you too"

I throw myself into his tight embrace. His arms make me feel safe every time. He starts peppering my cheeks with kisses, then I turn my head so he would be kissing my lips. In less than two minutes we were having a very heated make out session which consisted in me straddling him with my hands inside his shirt and his hands squeezing my ass. We were so engrossed in each other that we didn't hear the main door opening. Just when we pull away to catch our breathes, Ezra's eyes widen in horror which makes me turn around to be face to face with my three best friends.

"Look at your phone, now!" Spencer yells at me while Hanna and Emily look at me with a slightly annoyed face. I grab my phone from the table and that's when I notice I had nine missed calls from Em and twelve messages from Han and Spence.

"Shit." I curse under my breathe. I look at the texts and they all say they wanted me to go to The Brew to celebrate my getting into college.

"Shit indeed, Aria." Hanna said, "Now come on, we have a surprise for you two."

"For both of us?" I ask incredibly. They thought about us. But, what if Ezra had broke up with me? What would've happened to the surprise? _Stop thinking like that Aria_ I scold myself in my head.

"Yes! Now come lovebirds, before we change our minds" Emily says and with that they all turn and walk towards their cars. Ezra and I look at each other and shrug our shoulders. We both stand up and make our way outside.

* * *

As Ezra and I enter The Brew holding hands, we were met by dozens of rose petals spread on the floor making a path towards a table for two. It had two lit candles on it and a daisy inside a base in the middle. There was a delicious smell coming from our plates which, much to our dismay, were covered, not allowing us to see our meal yet.. We turn around to see the three of them grinning from ear to ear.

"You three did all this? For us?" I ask with tears in my eyes. I felt a squeeze in my hand that came from Ezra's. I look and see his ocean blue eyes looking at me confusion in his eyes, but also gratefulness for the surprise.

"Yes." They all say in unison, excitement sparkling in each pair of eyes.

"We wanted to congratulate you two, Aria for getting into college and Ezra for becoming the owner of this amazing place." Emily explains, while the others beam with happiness.

"Yeah, we think you both deserve something romantic to make up for these last tormented months." Spencer tells us. "I cooked my grandma's special lasagna, and don't worry Ezra, I didn't let Emily help me."

"Hey!" Emily exclaims, slightly offended. We all laugh at the comment and Em's reaction.

"Thank you girls so much for this. It is what we needed." I heard Ezra say. Funny how not less than half an hour ago he was about to break up with me. Thank God I didn't let him.

"Yeah guys, you didn't have to go through all this trouble, but I'm glad you did. Ezra and I, we've been through a lot and this was much needed. Thank you, I have the best friends ever." I let go of Ezra's hand and went to hug my three friends.

"I was my idea!" I heard Hanna say and we all laugh at the blonde's comment, minus Ezra. "Okay, it's time for us to live." And with that they were out of the door.

"Shall we?" I turn around as I hear Ezra's voice. He had one hand in my chair and other waiting for me to take a hold of it. I accept the offer and he guides me to my sit. He rounds the table 'till he is in his.

"Aria, I'm sorry I-"

"Don't. Babe lets not talk about that right now. Lets just enjoy this moment together. I love you so much." I say with a soft voice. I don't think I can handle talking about what took place earlier at my house.

"Okay."

* * *

When we finished our meal, which was delicious by the way, we went to sit on the couch. My head was resting on Ezra's chest while he softly play with my hair. He seemed a little tense, but I shook it off. I didn't want to fight.

"I know I've been really busy with this new job and I know I haven't been the best boyfriend lately, but I wanna make it up to you. Do think you can give me a chance?" He looks down at me with pleading eyes as I look up from staring at the floor.

"Of course." I lift my head from its place on his chest to give him a chaste kiss so he knew that I meant it.

"Thank you. How about I start making it up to you right now?" He gets up to retrieve something from his pocket. It is a little velvet box. He slowly opens it to reveal the most precious ring ever. "Aria, I know this might seem awfully fast, but I love you so much and we know firsthand that life is short so I don't want to wait, I want to make you my wife. You can decide when do you want it to happen I just want you to know that I can't leave without you so please will you do me a the honor of some day becoming my wife?"

Suddenly, everything stopped. My heart was pounding so fast, did I hear him well? Tears start welling up in my eyes. Was this an act? First he makes me believe that he is about to break up with me, then he proposes? God, I love him.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I launch myself in his arms and kiss him feverishly. When I pull away he grabs my left hand and slides the ring into my finger. With that done, we start kissing. This time when I pull away, I lift my right hand and hit him on the shoulder.

"Ahh" he gasps in shock by my sudden movement.

"And that's for making me believe that you were ending things." He just smiles at my confession.

"God, I love you so much" he says while rubbing his shoulder.

"I love you too." I say while laughing at his adorableness.

**OKay, I know this won't happen, but it just crossed my mind and I... let me dream okay hahah**


End file.
